The invention concerns a clip for connecting at least two components provided with fastening openings. The clip having a base body that extends along an axis and has a dished flange at one end and a fastening section at the opposite end, having at least two first elastic retaining fingers that are located on the fastening section, extend in the direction of the flange, and at their free ends have support surfaces facing the flange, and having at least two second elastic retaining fingers that have retaining surfaces facing the flange.
In a clip of the specified type known from DE 4,141,308 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,513), the flange is connected by a first, plate-like connecting element to a retaining base in the shape of a circular disk, with a first pair of elastic retaining fingers attached on the side of the connecting element facing the flange. Located in the center of the side of the retaining base facing away from the flange is a second plate-like connecting element at the free end of which is attached a second pair of elastic retaining fingers which, like the first elastic retaining fingers, extend in the direction of the flange. It can be considered a disadvantage of the prior art clip that, when two components are connected by means of the clip, the second retaining fingers are located over nearly their full length on the back (as viewed in the direction of insertion) of the component they hold, and thus require an adequately large free space there. Since the axial length of the second retaining fingers cannot be reduced without adversely affecting their function, the prior art clip is not suitable for applications in which the required free space is lacking on the back of the component retained by the second fingers. Furthermore, components connected by the prior art clip cannot be separated if the clip is not accessible.